Aurora Batrachite
Aurora is the daughter of the vigilante justice fairy from Diamonds and Toads. Character Personality Aurora comes off as an apathetic, self-absorbed little fairy. Ever since day one, she has casually disregarded her destiny much to Grimm's chagrin, stating that she doesn't like to judge. This was not always the case, however. For most of her childhood, she was the idealistic fairytale loving child who viewed the world with black and white morality. Understandable enough, but when that child also has access to powerful magic, things turned messy very quickly. This, combined with her mother's self-appointed role as a vigilante, meant that she never really had a permanent home. apathy due to laid back and shallow nature Generally fell in to 'bad crowds' a lot, considers herself the worst person she knows Aurora hates being in positions of leadership or judgement. Interests Aurora's main interest is music. Her favourite genres are changeable but speedcore, punk, grunge and alternative frequently appear. She also likes listening to lowercase, particularly on rainy days or in the evenings. She's a regular at Book End's music stores Aurora is also the drummer for Amor Fati, the small band she started with some other fairy students. She spends many of her nights performing at various small venues. Photography Appearance Aurora is a fairy on the short side with a stocky build. She has a scraggly appearance as if she hasn't fully realised her desired 'look'. Her hair is messily cut with a particularly uneven fringe. She usually ties her hair into two buns (also messy.) She has heterochromia and wings resembling tadpole tails with some additional striped patterns to them. Story Diamonds and Toads Relationships Family Aurora is an only child with a single mother. Friends Fate Fortune Hirta Botterill April (surname tba) Outfits Gallery Trivia * Aurora stems from the diamond of the same name. * Batrachite is a mythical stone said to have healing powers and be formed in toads ("if they have poison surely they must also carry their own antidote!") * Her wand resembles a small flute, referencing how the diamonds and toads were meant to come from the mouth. Mind you, she uses it as a drumstick more than either a wand or a flute. * She drinks a lot of nettle tea. * She has a habit of biting her camera. * Though she's commonly grouped with benevolent fairy godmother types, her lineage is more akin to an ambivalent Celtic fairy in magic. Her family is somewhere between them, in that they are unable to grant wishes, yet are dependent on virtues being demonstrated for their enchantments to work. * She can do general magic with a speciality in 'blessings and curses'. It's morally very polarised, neutral enchantments are extremely difficult. She could shower you with gold but be unable to change your hair colour. * Her brand of magic (also present in Beauty and the Beast's fairy, for example) is tied to a specific personality trait. For instance a curse tied to someone's selfishness could be broken by that person ceasing to be so. A lower level version uses arbitrary time limits. * Her magical weaknesses lie in controlling the strength of enchantments meaning they're extremely difficult to break naturally or are too weak. She also has difficulty with selecting and casting around a specific trait. * Her thronecoming gift was an enchanted mask that alters your appearance. She doesn't have access to shape shifting magic without channeling items. Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks